Secret Santa Secret Friend 2013
by Hogwarts Online II
Summary: Secret Santa exchange for the 2013 year.
1. of Ice and Wobbly Skates for: Val

Title: of Ice and Wobbly Skates

For: Val/Chatter Chick

House: Slytherin

Name: Madam'zelleGiry/Giry

* * *

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Tonks…"

"Don't worry about it! It's going to be just buckets of fun!"

Oh, those famous last words. Tonks had been trying to talk him into this for months, though why she'd brought it up back in the heat of July was anyone's guess. Remus had been rather reluctant, but she'd held firm, begging and begging and begging… he'd finally agreed just to get her to stop bringing it up. But now that he was standing on the edge of the frozen Black Lake with wobbly knees and a chill running down his spine, he was beginning to think that the nagging really hadn't been that bad. Maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to give in…

Tonks had already strapped her skates on, and she stepped out onto the ice with ease, apparently determined to start skating circles around him even before he'd put his skates on. She grinned as he just stood there in his boots, and he knew that she was loving every minute of this.

"Ice skating is a very romantic activity for couples, Remus," she explained, giving the same argument that she'd done ever since that fateful July day. "Harry told me that Muggles just love it. It's a way to bring people closer together!"

"I'm sure it is," said Remus dryly, still not willing to trade his boots for the pair of skates that sat on the snow next to him. "But how romantic is it going to be if I'm falling all over the place? I've never done anything like this before! Where in the world did you learn to do that anyway?" he asked, observing her twirling like some kind of expert.

His words made her giggle, and she toppled over on the ice to sit back on her side. "Just give it a go, Remus! It's really not that hard!"

"No thank you," said Remus and he crossed his arms defiantly at her. He wasn't trying to be particularly flirtatious, but he knew that she was probably going to take it that way anyway. "You have enough skill for the both of us. I'll just waaaa-"

He was cut off as she waved her wand and exchanged his boots for the skates, all but pulling him onto the ice to join her. She was on her feet again, as he realized what had happened and he struggled to make his way back to the shore, his feet dancing all over the ice from the lack of traction. Before she could get over to him, his feet slid out from under him entirely, and he found himself landing smack on his behind, groaning as the impact of the fall radiated through his entire body. He looked over at her and made a face as she laughed gaily and skated over to help him to his feet.

"Here, try it like this," she said kindly, grabbing him by the elbows and taking a strong grip. She pushed one of her feet forward and gently nudged his foot to tell it to follow her movement. He still looked unsure of himself, but did his best to copy what she was doing. "That's my boy," she cooed, helping him to move his other foot, and then the previous one so that they'd taken a full step forward. "Look at you!"

He chose not to address the fact that she seemed to be treating him like he was an infant because he was trying too hard to concentrate on every single step that he took. Grudgingly, he might have admitted that this wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought, but that was kind of going to be irrelevant until he could take a step forward without Tonks having an iron grip on his arms.

She was still enjoying herself thoroughly, cooing encouragements at him as he was obviously ignoring her to the best of his ability. "Maybe this isn't quite that bad, Remus?" she asked with a smile, loosening her grip so that she was only holding onto one of his arms.

"I have no comment at this time," he responded, starting to shake and flail at the unexpected return to his own sense of gravity. She let go of him completely, and he ended up flat on the ground again, groaning in pain as he'd landed on his back and it had definitely been far too long since he'd been young enough to just walk away from something like that.

She gasped and dropped down to her knees, scooping up his head in her arms and… trying not to laugh!

"And has this been the romantic experience that you were so hoping for?" he grunted, pulling himself back up on his elbows and testing his response. Wasn't as bad as he'd thought.

She smiled and dropped a kiss on his lips. "Oh, absolutely, my love."


	2. Our First Christmas for:Madam'zelle Giry

Title: Our First Christmas

Present For:Giry, Madam'zelle Giry

House:Slytherin

Name:Dramionefan4life/Tiff

_Christmas Eve, 2001_

Severus Snape sat on a chair and looked on as his 21-year-old son, Harry Potter, and his new wife, a 20-year-old Muggle named Samantha Potter nee Ryan, put ornaments on the Christmas tree in the couple's living room. It had surprised almost everyone when it came out that Severus was Harry's father after the war had ended.

You see, Severus Snape and Lily Evans had married after their graduation from Hogwarts, though only a few knew. They kept it secret to protect not only themselves but their son as well. The only ones who knew were their best friend, Remus Lupin, and their cover story, James Potter. It had been Severus who had approached James about "marrying" Lily to hide her relationship with Severus. He had agreed, glad that he could help his friend and her small family. In the end though, the deception hadn't helped, in fact, it was the reason his wife was dead and his son hadn't known him for sixteen years.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Harry standing next to him. "Dad, you okay? You were kind of starring at us," Harry said, looking down at his father.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering your mother. Have I ever told you about the first, and sadly, the only Christmas your mother and I spent together as a married couple?"

Harry and Sam sat down next to each other on the sofa. "No, I don't think you've told me that story before," Harry said, smiling. He had heard plenty of stories over the last few years of his parent's lives together. It saddened him that he didn't remember his mother, but he was glad that he still had one parent around who could tell him stories of the other.

Severus smiled as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Well then, it was on a night just like this, many years ago…"

_Christmas Eve, 1978_

Severus Snape walked up to a small house, at the end of a dead end road, on the north side of London. He looked around him as he knocked on the door, making sure one last time that no one had followed him. He had Apparated all around the city, trying to throw off any tails he may have picked up. While he believed that no one had been able to keep up, he couldn't help but be a little paranoid when it came to the safety of the woman he loved.

As if she knew his thoughts were on her, Lily Snape nee Evans opened the door to the small house. "Sev! Thank Merlin!" she said, pulling him into the house. She shut the door before pulling him into a big hug. "I was so worried when you didn't come back. You left days ago to get food!"

Severus pulled back from his wife only to cup her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry, my love. I have been trying to get back here for days. Malfoy and some of his goons followed me once I got into the Alley. They cornered me, wanting me to join the Dark Lord. When I told them no they threatened me and anyone that was close to me. I knew then that I couldn't come back here. I had to keep you safe. It took me a couple days to lose them and get back here." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. I just had to make sure it was safe before I came back."

She nodded, knowing that he was right. They both knew that the Dark Lord would try to recruit him. They also knew that neither would be safe if either side found out that they were married. It was the reason why they lived in the Muggle part of London instead of the wizarding part.

She took his hand and led him into the living room. She knew he was in for a surprise when he walked into the room. To keep herself occupied while her husband was gone she had put up the Christmas tree. She hadn't planned on putting all the decorations on it but it served as a distraction from worrying about when Severus would return. She heard him gasp as he walked into the room. "I know we said we would do it together but I couldn't sit still while you were missing. It was all I could do not to go out there and look for you."

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to his chest. "It's fine Lils. You did a great job. I'm just sorry that I'm the reason we couldn't do it together." He kissed her on the head and placed his chin. "Do not worry about the tree, love. It is unimportant. What is important is that we are together. We have the rest of our lives to put up the tree together and one day, with our children as well."

Lily turned in his arms. "You're right. I'm being silly." She took a step back and once again took his hand. "Come. Let's sit, there is something I want to give you."

The couple walked over to the couch where there was a gift sitting on the small table in front of it. They sat and Lily handed the gift to her husband. "Here, I wanted you to have this."

He took the gift, a small, square box wrapped in green paper with a silver bow. "Why now? Why not tomorrow?"

She laughed. "I wanted to give it to you while we were alone. With Remus and James coming over tomorrow, I wanted to give this to you when it could be special."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Well in that case," he said as he pulled a rectangular box out of his pocket, "you should open this one."

She took the box from his hands and smiled. "Okay. You first."

He carefully untied the box and tore the paper. He was surprised at what he saw when he opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain and locket. He picked it up out of the box and opened the locket. What he saw brought a smile on his face. One side of the locket held a picture of his beautiful Lily, taken recently if he had to guess. The other side held a smaller version of the picture hanging above their mantle across the room, their wedding picture. He placed the locket back into the box and turned to his wife. "It's beautiful, love. I will treasure it always. Now, it's your turn."

She smiled at him. She opened the gift and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Pulling it out she said, "Sev, it's beautiful! How did you know I wanted this? You weren't with me when I saw it."

He smiled. "I didn't. I saw it while I was walking the Alley and just knew I had to get it for you." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She placed both gifts on the table and took one of his hands. "Now, are you hungry?" At his nod, she pulled him to his feet. "Let's get you something to eat." The couple ate and enjoyed the rest of their night together before their friends came over to celebrate the holiday.

Christmas Eve, 2001

Severus pulled a chain from under his shirt, the chain that Lily had given him all those years ago. "I put this on the following day and have worn it every day since. That year was really the only year that we were able to celebrate together. By the following year, your mother was pregnant with you and in hiding with James. It was too dangerous for me to visit her. I hated it, especially when James got to be more of a father to you in the first year of your life than I was. Your mother was my heart, my soul, and the only thing that kept me going all these years was the hope that one day I could have these moments with you."

He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw Harry holding a tissue in front of his face. He took it with a mumbled thanks. He looked up and saw that Harry had moved to sit on the table in front of him. "Dad, you may have missed a lot in the past, but there is so much left for you to be a part of in the future. Look around you. You are sitting in my house, with my wife, celebrating our first Christmas together. You're here now, that's what matters."

Severus smiled. "You're right." He stood and walked over to the bar in the corner of the room. There he poured three shots of Firewhiskey and levitated them to the table Harry had recently vacated. Once everyone had one he raised his glass in a toast. "To your first Christmas."

"Our first Christmas," chorused Harry and Sam.

The following morning, the family enjoyed the first of many joyous Christmases together.


	3. Just a Moment for: Rosa

Title: Just a moment

For: Rosawyn/Rosa

House: Hufflepuff

Name: Caveat Lector 52/Kayla

XXX

They arrived at the shack just as the last sliver of moon sank below the horizon: a stag, a rat, and one pale, shaking boy supported by a large black dog. As the strange party gathered in the sitting room, the boy collapsed into the nearest chair and groaned. As full moons go, nothing remarkable had happened. They roamed the area around Hogsmeade and the forest, frightening small animals and one unfortunate witch who looked out her winder at the wrong moment. He was still exhausted though, and his muscles ached something terrible. Yet despite all that, he was just happy he had made it through another night as a mindless wolf, and it was all thanks to his friends. Wrapping a drop cloth around himself like a makeshift blanket, he watched them return to their original forms, slightly envious of the painless way they morphed between human and animal.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Peter asked, getting up off the dust-coated floor. Sirius and James followed suit, and all three crowded around the chair.

"'m fine. Pass me that," he slurred, pointing to a large paper sack on the china cabinet. Inside was a spare change of clothes, their map, and a small vial of pale purplish liquid. He downed the potion in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter and slightly acid taste. You could see the effects almost at once. He stopped shaking and the color returned to his face. He was still quite lethargic, so while Sirius and Peter helped him dress, James consulted the map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he recited. In less than a second, the formally blank scrap of parchment was covered in moving diagrams and dots; a detailed map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. The bespectacled boy located the dot labeled "Poppy Pomfrey." She was still in the castle, but moving swiftly towards the front door. He guessed they had about fifteen to twenty minutes before she reached the secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow. They—him, Sirius, and Peter—needed to be long gone by then. They were unregistered animagi, none of them older then sixteen; he couldn't imagine the trouble they'd be in if someone found out.

Muttering "Mischief Managed", he stuffed the paper in his back pocket and said "We have to go." He gave Remus an apologetic look. He always felt guilty, leaving his friend in such a state, but the brunet smiled and waved him off. James ducked through the passage way first, closely followed by Peter, but Sirius stayed where he was, one arm wrapped around Remus's waist as he struggled to stand. "Padfoot, we—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he led Remus to the couch and settled beside him, "Be there in a minute."

Peter opened his mouth, but James dragged him away before he could say anything. There'd been a . . . shift in Moony and Padfoot's relationship. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened, and neither seemed willing to acknowledge it—whatever it was—but once he started noticing, it was pretty obvious something was going on between the two.

Remus stifled a yawn and shifted to a more comfortable position, his head cradled on Sirius's shoulder. "You're gonna get caught," he murmured sleepily, loosely entwining their fingers.

"I'm only staying for a moment," came the reasoning reply. Weak morning light was streaming through the windows, and it did little to warm the chilly room. They huddled closer, Remus adjusting the cloth so it covered both of them. He felt so relaxed, so comfortable, happy, and safe, and his eyelids felt so heavy that it wasn't long before he nodded off, still clutching the gray-eyed Gryffindor's hand.

"Just for a moment," Sirius repeated, very softly, and as though to himself. And he kept repeating it, even as he fought to keep his eyes open. Remus's deep, even breathing certainly wasn't helping matters. He yawned, and told himself he must stay awake. Madam Pomfrey would be there any minute. He simply had to get going. And he would—in just a moment. . . .

XXX

When Pomfrey arrived at the Shrieking Shack, the last thing she expected to see was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin curled up on the sofa together. 'Oh, Merlin,' she sighed, but there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. She'd long suspected that Black, Potter, and Pettigrew knew of Lupin's condition, and had been going to extreme lengths to help him out. As a former Hufflepuff, she admired their loyalty, but she wished they'd consulted her or Dumbledore before potentially putting themselves at risk. She'd give them a talking-to later, for now. . .

He glanced at the sleeping boys. She should wake them up, but they looked so peaceful and content. It couldn't hurt to let them stay like that for just a moment, right?


	4. A New Beginning for:Kayla

Title: The title of your story

For: Caveat Lector 52 (Kayla)

House: Gryffindor

Name: CityGirl419 (Dest)

For: Kayla! Hope you have a great Holiday!

Harry was drained in every way possible. Emotionally. Physically. Spiritually. Just so drained. He was not even sure what he was doing at the moment. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't get himself to go to bed. Not quite yet. Voldemort was gone. He was dead, and he wouldn't be coming back. Harry was sure of it this time...but there was all of the damage to look at. The sights he was about to see were going to be tragic and terrible, but Harry felt that it was something that he needed to do by himself. He couldn't help but think about the fact that he was to blame for most of the deaths and injuries that happened during the war. No. Not most. Not even close. All of the casualties were his fault. Every. Single. One.

Walking around and glancing at everyone that was affected by the battle made him realize what had truly happened. If he had thought about it enough, he would have known that it was really Voldemort's problem. Harry wasn't the one that created this mess. He wasn't the one that wanted world dominance so badly that he was willing to kill anyone that got in his way. He wanted the world to be happy. He wanted to walk through the halls of Hogwarts and be able to look at everyone and see them smiling back at him. However, that wasn't what Harry focused on. He focused on the fact that if he had never been fated to be the downfall of Voldemort, his parents would be alive. Sirius would be alive. Cedric, Moody, Hedwig, so many others. Someday, maybe, he might finally be able to look back at the wreckage and see that it was for the better in the end. This obviously wouldn't be that day.

Most people were in the Great Hall relaxing. Harry looked in through the door and saw his friends. Well, the people he hoped were still his friends. Ron and Hermione were sitting off by themselves. Ron was sobbing, most likely over the loss of Fred. Harry was trying not to think of that. He wasn't Fred's best friend, but he was close enough that it hurt. The Weasleys had basically adopted him, so it almost felt like he had lost a brother. It hurt even more to look at Tonks and Lupin lying next to each other on the hard ground. Cold ground matching the cold bodies. Dead. Remus Lupin was the first man that Harry had ever truly looked up to. Meeting Lupin at the beginning of his third year, Sirius didn't come in until the end, meant that he had a personal link to his parents. As Harry got to know him more, the more of a mentor he became. Lupin left after that year, but Harry never dwindled in the respect he held for that man. It didn't matter that he was a werewolf. The only time that respect came close to wavering was when Lupin got scared and almost abandoned a pregnant Tonks. But Harry was there to remind him that he truly was a great man. Even in death, Harry would never forget him. In his mind, that was what was probably going to hurt the most. Harry was going to have all these memories of his brave father and his quirky mother, but their son was never going to have any. Teddy was going to grow up an orphan like Harry, and his heart ached for the tiny baby who, for the moment, remained clueless.

Neville and Luna were sitting at a table together like a little spot of sunshine in a storm. Neville had cut his forehead, and Luna was bandaging up the slightly gaping wound for him. Even through the blood that was staining his face, Neville obviously cared for Luna, judging by his expression. Harry thought they made a cute couple, if only either of them would buck up and make a move. Maybe eventually they would get there. Like most things, it would just take a bit.

Everything in the Wizarding world would need fixing. Everything would need to be pieced back together after everything had been blown apart. The past few years had really caused havoc in Harry's world, and it was hard for him to even picture a future where everything was all better again. His mind would only let him focus on one thing that desperately needed fixing: Hogwarts. He would help rebuild the school. The young kids needed a safe haven to come and learn magic. Though, Harry supposed, there wouldn't be much danger anymore to shield children from, nothing like Voldemort. He was sure there was something out there that could harm them, but that was just how the world worked. There would always be another danger lurking in the darkness.

Harry thought that catching the escaped Death Eaters would have to be his top priority, right above fixing Hogwarts. When he wasn't rebuilding, he would have to be helping the remaining Aurors catch the little bastards. He would personally see to it that the rest of them would rot in Azkaban for what they had done. At this, Harry's mind jumped to Draco and his family. He thought that maybe he would have enough self-control to let them remain as-is. After all, Narcissa was the reason his plan had gone the way he wanted it to. She was the only reason he wasn't killed on spot in the forest. Narcissa knew he was alive, but she wasn't loyal to Voldemort. The only thing she had cared about was Draco being safe. Which, because of Harry, he was. Harry was positive there were people out there that would want the Malfoys locked away forever, maybe even killed or kissed by a dementor. There was something that told Harry that wasn't a battle Harry wanted to have. Lucius deserved it for sure, maybe even Draco, if Harry sat back and thought about all the bad he had done, but Narcissa was in it because of her love for the two men. Harry had to respect her for that.

After looking through the entire Hall, Harry still wasn't sure what he was searching for. He just wanted some kind of closure and he hadn't gotten it yet. He really didn't think that he was ever going to. When he left the hall, he saw Arthur and Molly just outside. Molly kindly smiled at him, and just the sight of that motherly smile warmed him to the core, and probably always would. Harry thought that even though he never really had a family bonded by genetics, he had the Weasley family and all of his friends (that were still alive), and that was pretty damn good.

Seeing those two redheads reminded Harry of Ginny. He knew he had hurt her by saying goodbye, but if he was going to die, he didn't want her to be put in danger too. He looked back now and knew he was stupid. Saying goodbye to her wasn't going to change anything. Voldemort and the Death Eaters already knew that she was close to him. She would have been in danger either way. Breaking up with her just hurt both of the them in the long run. Now that it was over, however, Harry could start anew with her. He could have long nights of Wizard's Chess and Quidditch with Ron. He still had Hermione, his friend that stuck with him through every single high and low, and he couldn't wait to sit and talk to her about any and every thing that popped into his mind. Things were going to be alright. Voldemort was gone. Everyone was safe now.


	5. An Opportunity for: Tiff

**Title:** An Opportunity

**For:** Dramionefan4life/Tiff

**House:** Ravenclaw

**Name:** Rosawyn/Rosa

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy paced before the marble fireplace in the parlour, eyes darting about warily. Her black skirt swished around her ankles, whispering in the quiet. When she saw her husband standing framed in the doorway she stopped and stood still, fixing him with an intense stare, her hands tightening into fists at her sides.

He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, he then closed it again with a sigh, stepping into the room and closing the polished wood door behind him. He walked to the ornate sideboard and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, quirking a questioning eyebrow in her direction while holding the decanter over a second glass. She shook her head fiercely, her lips compressed into a thin line and her face even paler than usual. He shrugged, set the decanter down, and took a sip of his drink.

"How could you make such a decision without consulting me?" she demanded, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she advanced on him. Her dark blue eyes flashed with fury.

He sighed, sitting carefully in a dusky green velvet high-backed armchair, tapping his walking stick against the side of his leg as he looked up at her. "It was an opportunity I simply couldn't pass up. I was in the right place at the right time, and I seized it."

"I am your _wife_! I should have some say in whether or not you bring another child to live under our roof." She ran her perfectly manicured nails through her hair, leaving several strands askew.

"I suppose I could have asked your opinion had you been there, but sadly you were not." He took another sip of Firewhiskey, then set the glass on an end table.

"Have you even considered the consequences?" She glared down at him. "It's not like we can just send him back if we grow tired of his company!"

He quirked one side of his lips up in a small smirk. "I should say not. That Muggle house no longer exists, to say nothing of the people who once lived there. It's quite fortunate the children were at the park when it happened—even 'The Boy Who Lived' may not have gotten out of _that_ scrape in one piece."

She frowned, cupping one hand under her chin. "He had a cousin, didn't he?"

"Yes, but we can't very well bring a Muggle child into our home. He'll be a ward of court; I'm sure they'll find some...fitting Muggle family for him." He flicked a stray piece of lint off of his knee, then focused his attention on her once again.

Narcissa's shoulders visibly relaxed as she let out a sigh. "It's good to see you haven't completely lost your mind at any rate. But why even take the half-blood? Couldn't Dumbledore have found someone else—?"

"Ah, but of course Dumbledore _ would _ have found someone else had I not spoken up when I did, my dear." He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

She sniffed and placed her hands on her hips. "It's easy enough for you play the noble philanthropist and say we'll take him in and then leave _me_ with the day to day responsibilities of a second seven-year-old to care for. He won't even be going to school for another four years."

"Oh, you'll hardly notice he's here; Dobby will deal with most things, so don't fret. Apparently, the Muggles had him living in a horrid little cupboard and used him as a servant. Can you imagine that? Muggles, presuming to order a Wizard about as though they had some right?" Lucius made an indignant sound.

Narcissa just looked at him, her face blank.

Lucius started chuckling. "You should have seen his eyes when I showed him his new bedroom. You'd think the poor boy had never seen such opulence. And he thanked me ever so politely...remarkable for a boy who's been through such a recent shock. I fixed his glasses for him too—apparently those loathsome Muggles couldn't be bothered to buy him new ones, no matter how shabby he looked—and I don't think I've ever seen a child's face light up with such wonder. He had no idea he was a Wizard or that any of our world even existed." His voice softened and he had a faraway look in his grey eyes as he repeated, "No idea."

"Lucius," she said, finally sitting down in another chair, facing him, her shoulders hunched and her hands clasped in front of her. "Please just tell me _why_."

"Who better than our family to nurture and guide a young Wizard? It will be good for Draco as well to have a companion, a playmate of sorts. And besides..." He sat further forward in his chair, his eyes gleaming. "It is quite possible he's the Chosen One, the one who can defeat the Dark Lord."

She frowned, her brow wrinkling, and her eyes darted to her husband's wrist—it was covered with his sleeve, but they both knew what mark lay hidden there. "And do we want that, Lucius? Do we want him to defeat the Dark Lord?"

Lucius smiled with a glint of pleasure in his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, steepling his fingers in front of him. "That, my dear, we will have to see."


End file.
